<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juliet and Peri reunited Peri's story. by RubyNiamhfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480614">Juliet and Peri reunited Peri's story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNiamhfan/pseuds/RubyNiamhfan'>RubyNiamhfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyNiamhfan/pseuds/RubyNiamhfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri and Juliet are finally reunited now Juliet has been released from prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it's 2021 now but with the memories of new year's eve still fresh in my mind. Juliet confessing her love for me and me confessing my love also I can still feel the way she kissed me that night on my lips so passionately and full of love I've never been kissed that way before. I've hardly been sleeping since the news James told me. My Juliet is potentially facing up to 7 years inside I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared for her I know she's a tough cookie but I've seen prison break even the strongest of people. James has been so good to me since this all started so welcoming and accepting i struggle to believe that Marnie would treat me the same way. I almost feel like part of the family now somewhat an unofficial Nightingale. </p><p>i had another video call with Juliet today it breaks my heart not being able to see her face to face currently it feels like a lifetime since i last did but I will never forget her face or her long dark hair or beautiful blue eyes. </p><p>I know Jules has got me Sid and James and others on her side and i know we will stop at nothing to get her out of this mess to hopefully make her sentence more lenient or better still get her out all together. </p><p> </p><p>I await the day patiently I can be reunited with her or see her again however long it will take. It was true what I said to James every word of it I'll wait for her I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The reunion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juliet and Peri are reunited after months apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been the longest day imaginable earlier on i was stood with Sid outside the dog in the pond pub questioning whether if Juliet was sent down for as long as we all feared that i would actually still be able to wait for her like i had promised. A few hours had passed since that moment and we were stood outside the hospital. Myself shaking with happy anticipation as i awaited seeing Juliet again for the first time in months. It was then that i heard that voice i'd only heard on a computer screen recently. "Peri"! I turned around and there she was running towards me with the biggest smile on her face her arms held wide open awaiting the inevitable hug we were going to share. It was Juliet. I couldn't believe she was back and standing in front of me she made some remark to Sid about kicking him in the shin it was good to hear she'd not been changed by being inside she still had her sense of humour. </p><p> </p><p>I hope now this nightmare is over me and her can look forward to our lives together however easy it may not be we will be fine as long as have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be adding more chapters to each of my works from Juliet and Peri's point of view as their storyline progresses on Hollyoaks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>